Suertudo
by M el Lunatico
Summary: One Shot, historia Pre-IDD, contada a traves de cierto personaje que aparecio pocas veces en la serie sabremos como cierto campista con mucha suerte logro llegar a la Isla del Drama


**_Mi Tercera historia es contada por ? jajaja, descubranlo ustedes, pero les aseguro que el narrador de esta historia aparecio una o dos veces en la serie jajaja_**

**Suertudo**

Era más temprano de lo usual, algo así como las 6 de la mañana, me habían llamado urgente del trabajo para tratar con alguien, no entiendo para qué diablos me llaman, no es como si no pudieran esperar unas pocas horas más, anoche ya había trabajado hasta tarde y lo único que necesitaba ahora era descansar. Bueno… Agh… creo que con un café bien cargado se me pasará el sueño.

Llegué a la entrada, el guardia salió de la cabina con una linterna, cuando lo tuve enfrente lo reconocí era un novato que había empezado hacía una dos semanas, tenía cara de preocupación.

–¿Nombre?

–Vamos Bob, ya sabes quién soy, porque no me dejas pasar y nos ahorramos una molestia, ¿sí?

–Lo siento señor, conoce las reglas, además ocurrió todo un alboroto durante la medianoche.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–No lo sé con exactitud, acabo de relevar a Doug hace veinte minutos, no me dio muchos detalles lo único me estaba satisfecho que la situación se había resuelto bastante rápido, y que daba gracias que nadie saliera herido, después de eso se apresuró para buscar sus cosas y se fue.

–Bueno, parece que se divirtieron los muchachos, ahora cuando salga te contaré lo que haya pasado.

–Gracias señor, pero sea lo que fuera que pasó se tuvo que redoblar la seguridad así que el control es más estricto.

–Entiendo.

–Bien señor, ¿nombre entonces?

–Uf, Leonard Hoffman– luego le entregué mi pase de seguridad.

Bob volvió a la cabina para comprobar mi identificación, tengo que admitir que aunque yo ya he estado en su lugar es increíblemente molesto ver como el muchacho no tiene un poco de soltura, no tiene que ser todo tan apegado a las reglas todo el tiempo, ¡por todos los cielos!

Volvió a los 5 minutos, me devolvió el pase, y todavía con cara de preocupación pero con seriedad me dijo:

–Que tenga un buen día –entonces saco de su bolsillo el control del portón, y este comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

–Igualmente –se que lo dice de cortesía, pero seamos sinceros no voy a entrar a un lugar agradable en ningún sentido de la palabra.

Recorrí todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, paré el auto, y caminé hacia la entrada principal, ahí note que quien haya causado tanto problemas parece que hizo se moviera mucha gente había todavía algunos guardias dando vueltas, no me molesté en preguntarles a ellos total me iba a enterar de todo en unos pocos minutos.

Apenas entre me encontré con el segundo control de seguridad, el guardia al que le decimos en joda el recepcionista de, si el guardia de la entrada es un trabajo aburrido, el de este tipo es el más tedioso y molesto tanto para el que lo realiza como para los que tenemos que entrar, pero este en particular es buen tipo nos conocemos desde hace años, solo tiene algo de mala suerte, sino no estaría en este puesto.

–Hola Leo, ya de regreso tan temprano jaja –me dijo con un tono burlón y seco.

–Ja ja muy divertido Moe –le dije con sarcasmo– ¿el jefe me llamo en el quinto sueño ¿pero qué paso, no había acabado tu turno?

–Ya se retrasaron en relevarme –dijo molesto– debí haberme ido como hace una hora, pero con el mocoso que causo tantos problemas me pidieron que me quedara un poco más, ahora debería venir José en un rato.

–Esperemos que esto te lo cuenten como horas extra, ¿no? Jajaja.

–Esperemos –dijo con girando los ojos.

–Bueno dime ¿qué demonios pasó para causar todo el revuelto?

–A ver déjame ver… ¿Dónde deje esa condenada hoja?

Se puso a buscar entre toda una pila de hojas que tenía cerca, es increíble que se lleguen a acumular tantas cosas en unas pocas horas, si cuando me fui estaba todo tranquilo, y tenía una o dos hojas sobre el escritorio.

–Aquí esta, parece que el Teniente Dan quiere verte en el salón 1B, vas por el pasillo, subes la escalera, segundo cuarto a la…

–Ya sé donde es Moe ¿puedes dejar de ser tan fastidioso? parece que ni el sueño te lo quita –le dije algo molesto.

–Vamos, si he sufrido toda la noche, por lo menos sufre también un poco tu, ¿no? Jaja.

–Tienes razón amigo jajaja, bueno que espero que te releven dentro de poco, cuídate viejo.

–Nos vemos Leo.

Me dirigí a la sala que Moe me indico, claro después de hacerme una escapada para tomar un café, si el jefe me venía esperando desde que me llamaron no le iba a importar esperar unos cinco minutos más, además si estaba muy cansado lo más probable es que terminara haciendo un desastre.

Una vez que encontré mi camino, fui por el pasillo, subí las escaleras, y apenas di el último escalón, ahí me estaba mi superior el Jefe Daniel Jackson, o como le decimos los muchachos cuando no anda cerca, el teniente Dan, la verdad es que se parecía al de la película salvo porque las piernas de este eran de verdad, o por lo menos eso creemos, no lo decíamos cuando andaba cerca, primero porque una vez el torpe de Moe lo hizo y por eso es que esta ahora de recepcionista en el turno nocturno, y segundo es la razón que el Jefe considera una falta de respeto que lo degrademos de Jefe a teniente, es un sujeto de pocas pulgas, y eso que tiene una voz que parece el ladrido de un Bulldog, estaba sentado frente a la puerta de la sala 1B, tenía una expresión severa en el rostro.

–¡Hoffman! ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

–Lo siento señor, tuve algunos problemas para llegar no creería el trafico –le dije con un cara algo despreocupado, llevándome un mano a la nuca.

–No se haga el gracioso, lo mande a llamar para que viniera lo más rápido posible, y a esta hora la calle debe ser un desierto, por eso pedí que viniera a esta hora.

–Sí, lo siento señor, no se repetirá –cielos este tipo es tan estirado que a veces no entiendo cómo le llegamos a ver la cara– ¿si puedo preguntar, por qué me mando a llamar?

–Hubo un intento de escape a las 23:30hs –dijo sin cambiar el tono.

–¡Imposible! –exclamé sorprendido, me había retirado del lugar unos 20 minutos antes que pasara– ¿De cuantos, señor?

–Uno sólo

–¿Uno sólo?

–Sí, es uno de los muchachos que te asignaron como oficial de libertad condicional.

–No me diga que fue… llegué a decir ya sabiendo la respuesta, de los 10 muchachos que me asignaron solo hay uno que cause problemas como éste.

–El hijo de James y Emma Hunt, este chico como se llama Daryll, Damian, Devon…

–Duncan –lo corregí, lo sabía, me llevé una mano a la cara, la verdad es que no llego a entender de cómo con una madre dulce como lo es Emma y con un sujeto algo serio y estricto, pero agradable como es Jimmy haya salido una oveja tan descarriada como es este chico, aunque tengo que admitir que no es tan malo o despreciable como otros chicos que me han tocado, es un canalla astuto y sinvergüenza de eso no me quedan dudas, pero uno llega a llevarse bien una vez que se lo conoce, trata todo el tiempo de mantenerse con la imagen del tipo duro, y hay que entenderlo si uno no se hace la reputación de matón en el reformatorio lo más probable es que los demás lo usen a uno como saco de boxeo, mas todavía alguien como él que tiene a los dos padres trabajando de policías, pero en realidad el sujeto tiene un gran corazón, no es que me lo haya demostrado alguna vez pero esas cosas uno las puede saber por las cosas que no ha hecho, en su historial hay muchos cargos de vandalismo, falsificaciones, invasión de propiedad privada (estas sobretodo en las escuelas donde cursaba), y alguno que otro cargo de agresión contra algún compañero de clases, lo único que uno diría que fue grave es la razón por la que lo mandó esta vez al reformatorio me hizo prometer no mencionarlo con nadie que él no conozca, fue terrible pero luego me contó la historia de cómo pasaron los hechos y resulto que todo fue un trágico accidente, si otro me hubiera contado una historia así hubiera pensado que era una gran mentira pero fue tan sincero de la forma en que lo dijo que le terminé creyendo, y menos mal que respondí porque el juez le redujo la sentencia considerablemente.

–Exactamente Hoffman, el muchacho parece que intento escapar anoche ¿pero a su vez parece que intentaba algo más?

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Mírelo usted mismo –me dijo entregándome una cinta de seguridad– dentro de la sala está el muchacho y una televisión con el equipo necesario para que ambos la vean, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender, si me disculpa.

–Lo entiendo señor ¿pero por qué no llamaron a sus padres?

–Dijo que quería hablar contigo antes que nadie, sus padres vendrán dentro de una hora si no tienen contratiempos.

–Ah… está bien, gracias señor.

En eso el jefe se retiró, yo me dirigí hacia la puerta "¿En qué estabas pensando ahora Duncan?" pensé en voz alta.

Comencé a abrir la puerta lentamente, ya me ha pasado más de una vez que el muchacho se quería escapar apenas la puerta se abría, o hacerme una jugarreta y me intentaba sorprenderme con las luces apagadas, pero esta vez no fue así, el cuarto tenia la luz encendida había una mesa grande en el centro, de mi lado estaba un televisor con el equipo de video ya todo conectado y encendido, del otro lado de la mesa estaba Duncan, parecía que los guardias le dieron una buena paliza para atraparlo, por lo que parece habrá tratado de defenderse, y al parecer habían soltado los perros porque tenía varios arañazos a lo largo del cuerpo y una mordida en una pierna, su cresta verde estaba algo estropeada tenia la misma expresión de gruñón de siempre, estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa y los brazos sobre la nuca esposados.

–Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras –me dijo sin mucho interés.

–Parece que te divertiste anoche viejo, o por lo menos eso me dicen todos allá afuera.

–Tampoco es que me divertí mucho –dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona– si lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que estaría a cien kilómetros de aquí ¿no crees?

–Basta de bromas Duncan –le dije con seriedad– dime ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando empezaste con tu estúpida misión imposible? Y por estúpida quiero decir reverenda imbecilada, vamos viejo te faltaba un mes y medio más de condena y luego salías libre sin problemas luego de diez meses de estar aquí dentro, a veces no sé si eres el campeón de los idiotas o te preparas para serlo ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto?

–Sólo dos –dijo con frialdad– numero uno: ya estaba cansado de tanto aburrimiento, las cosas han estado muy calmadas por aquí viejo, así que decidí divertirme un poco, nada más.

–Y por "divertirte un poco" te refieres a un intento de escape que pudo tranquilamente haber convertido tu mes y medio, ¡en año y medio!, o peor hasta que cumplieras 18 para que te juzguen como un mayor, ¿eh?

–Eso nos llevaba a la segunda cosa que tenía por decir, tengo una idea de otra forma de cómo cumplir el resto de mi condena, si tú hablas por mi, viejo.

–¿Y cuál es? –pregunte algo incrédulo.

–¿No viste el video acaso Leo? y yo que decía que el estirado de tu jefe iba dar una copia.

Se me había olvidado por completo, había metido la cinta en el bolsillo de mi campera, y con todo el problema que había causado Duncan, me parecía que regañarlo era lo menos que podía hacer sin tener que ponerme duro, y entre tanto que lo sermoneé se me paso el video que el teniente Dan me había dado.

–En primer lugar al jefe lo respetas, fue él quien me asignó a ti en un principio, y sabes bien que sin mi estos diez meses a los que te sentenciaron pudieron haber sido dos años, y en segundo lugar aquí me dejo un video de tu escapada nocturna, y me dijo que la viéramos, supongo que fue tu alternativa de como cumplir tu condena fue lo que le despertó esa expresión tan extraña que tenía en la cara –le dije mostrándole la cinta.

–Y qué estas esperando viejo, ponla y veámosla ¿tienes palomitas?

Giré los ojos me reí un poco con él, me volteé para poner la cinta en la video casetera, me dirigí hacia la silla, y nos quedamos observando a la pantalla todavía en negro hasta que por fin comenzó a mostrarnos algo, ahí estaba el payaso bajando del muro de la correccional con una soga, mirando directamente a la cámara de seguridad.

–Hola les habla Duncan, aunque quizá ya me conozcan porque soy una especie de celebridad por aquí… sí me sacan fotografías todo el tiempo, es porque soy apuesto y encantador, y porque vivo en una casa grande con muchas cámaras de seguridad y perros guardianes, si tuviera que elegir mi mejor cualidad diría que soy astuto, sí y muy rápido- en eso terminó de bajar el muro, se escuchó la alarma, lo alumbraron con los faros en los muros, y se escucho que soltaron a los perros- bueno me encanto hablar con ustedes, pero tengo que irme – y en eso comenzó a correr, y el video terminó.

Yo me volteé hacia a Duncan, nos vimos por unos segundos y comenzamos a reírnos.

–Jajajaja, ¿tú apuesto y encantador? Jajaja

–Si jaja, y vivo en una casa grande con perros guardianes, jajaja, me gustaría ver que perro guardián le hace esto a su dueño jajaja- dijo señalándose a la pierna lastimada.

–Jajaja, por lo que parece tu escapada duro menos de dos minutos- en eso me pare en seco, y con extrema seriedad lo vi- ¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios significa esto?

Duncan se me vio un tanto intimidado y dijo:

–Viejo, tenía que intentarlo por si mi huida era un fracaso, y eso lo supe desde el momento que empecé a bajar por el muro, sabía que necesitaba un mejor plan para salir de aquí.

Lo miré algo serio y resignado:

–Tienes cinco minutos para explicarte… y convencerme.

–Bien, el otro día durante esa "maravillosa" media hora de televisión que nos dan, pasaron un anuncio interesante sobre un nuevo reality show, creo que se llamaba Isla del Drama o algo así, en el que 22 participantes pasan el resto del verano en una isla donde deben ir superando diferentes desafíos, al final el ganador obtiene un premio de 100000 dólares, el punto es que decían que se inscribieran adolescentes de dieciséis años, así que pensé, por qué no, que mas tengo para hacer este verano?

–Entiendo, dime una sóla cosa Duncan… ¿es una broma, porque es lo más estúpido que haya escuchado? Ja jaja ja

–No viejo, no lo es –dijo enojado– piénsalo para que me gastaría en desperdiciar un escape en hacer una maldita audición, a menos que no pensara en otra alternativa.

–A ver si entendí bien ¿usaste una oportunidad de escaparte de esta deprimente lata de sardinas para hacer una audición a un reality por el resto del verano como una forma alterna a pasar el resto de tu sentencia que ahora con tu intento de escape puede que llegue a aumentar hasta por dos años más? En serio, a veces no sé si eres un cretino estúpido o un bastardo muy, muy astuto.

–Por eso pedí que vinieras primero Leo, si les decía de este plan a mis padres lo más probable que terminara en este lugar atado de manos y piernas las 24 horas. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, y sé que eres el único que puedes hacer que me saquen de aquí.

–Está bien Duncan, te diré lo que hare, hablaré con tus padres, y presentaré tu idea al Alcaide y al productor de este programa. Si los dos acceden, y lo más probable es que lo hagan porque el Alcaide de aquí nos conoce a mí y a tus padres, sabe que puede no le pediríamos un favor así, si no creyéramos que tienes una oportunidad, y lo más probable es que si les ofrecemos a un productor de realities un "ex – convicto" controlado lo más probable es que les encante la idea, siempre andan buscando rarezas ese tipo de gente, lo único que les importa son los ratings, pero a cambio tienes que hacer dos cosas por mí.

–¿Y cuáles son, mi querido celador?- dijo con un tono burlón

–Número uno, asegúrate de que no te saquen del programa hasta un poco después del mes y medio de lo contrario tendrás que volver a tu celda, lo digo por tu bien volver a la prisión después de disfrutar un breve libertad puede ser muy desagradable y desesperanzador para la mayoría, y cree que ya lo he visto con muchos que reinciden, luego de volver a entrar aquí o a la cárcel luego de un mes o un poco más, la mayoría termina abandonando toda esperanza y siendo llevados mas y mas por la corrupción.

–Ouuaah, sabes eres un poco aburrido con tus sermones viejo, bien dime ¿cuál es la segunda condición?

–La segunda condición creo que se va a ser mas difícil para ti, trata de no causar ningún problema serio Duncan, nada de heridos graves, nada de edificios en llamas, nada de motín en el programa si la situación se vuelve insoportable, es en serio si terminas yendo al programa es mi palabra la que te permite que quedes libre, no me decepciones ¿quede lo bastante claro?

–Como el cristal- dijo tranquilo.

Le tendí la mano y él la estrecho con fuerza, parece que está muy seguro de que este plan suyo pueda funcionar.

–Bien amigo, volveré en unos días para decirte alguna novedad… y si todo funciona como lo planeamos y por alguna casualidad llegas a ganar repartimos el dinero un 50/50 ¿entendido?- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

–Ja ja, ya quisieras viejo.

–Bien, bien era broma, pero trata de ganar lo más probable que para sacarte de este lugar vas a necesitar el dinero.

–Como sea viejo, tú primero avísame si quedé dentro y después veremos.

A la semana volví al reformatorio con noticias para Duncan y otros dos internos mas con los que trabajo, luego de haber hablado con estos dos últimos de una forma de reducir su sentencia haciendo servicio comunitario, le pedí a los guardias que me permitieran hablar con él, me llevaron al comedor y a los 5 minutos me lo trajeron, se había curado de la mayoría de sus heridas, salvo por la pierna que la tenia vendada.

–¿Y bien? Preguntó.

–¿Y bien, qué?

–¿Qué me tienes de nuevo viejo?

–No sé, por lo general las personas comienzan una conversación con "hola, ¿cómo estás?" y después preguntan "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

–Ufffff, Hola viejo ¿como estás?- dijo con sarcasmo y forzando la voz.

–Yo bien, gracias por preguntar, Duncan, acabo de convencer a CJ y Guillermo de reducir su sentencia de 4 años a 2 si ellos se comprometían a…

–¡Al carajo con eso viejo! me tienes información de si salgo de este agujero ¿sí o no?- dijo impaciente

–Vaya muchacho, si que estás entusiasmado, no vaya a ser que las noticias que te traigo te maten esas esperanzas.

–¿Quieres decir que…

–Me temo que si Duncan… ¡clasificaste, eres uno de los 22 participantes de Isla del Drama!

–¡Yahooo!, genial, por fin adiós a este lugar tan aburrido, hola bosque en el medio de Muskoka, y luego hola libertad jajajaja.

–Sabes Duncan, hay que admitir que eres un sujeto con mucha suerte no muchos tienen la oportunidad de cumplir así su condena, por suerte tus padres accedieron, y juntos pudimos convencer al alcaide de tu ridículo plan, el problema lo tuve en el canal del programa solo les faltaba un aspirante mas y estaban entre ti y un estudiante de escuela militar, por suerte el anfitrión del programa se metió para discutir la opinión con los productores, dijo que tenías estilo, y si había un sujeto que puede escapar de un reformatorio y alardearlo ante una cámara de seguridad, dijo que estabas dentro, también me permitió ver las audiciones de los otros 21.

–¿Y algo interesante?

–Va a ser un grupo muy pintoresco jaja, aunque conociéndote apostaría a que puedes llegar a los 10 finalistas con mucha tranquilidad, aun así te digo que hay algunos que te pueden ser problemáticos, pero hubo dos en particular que me llamaron mucho la atención.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Una era tú opuesto natural y al mismo tiempo no lo era, una de esas chicas buenecitas que siguen las cosas al pie de la letra, trataba de ser la presidenta de su clase, en eso se confundió en una cosa de su discurso, y por un problema ataco a su camarógrafo, en eso me recordó a ti el mal carácter que tienes a veces.

–¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo con tono amenazante sonándose los nudillos.

–Nada viejo, jajaja.

–Eso pense, cambiando de tema ¿era bonita la chica esta?

–Y yo que voy a saber, si a mí se me ocurre tocar a una jovencita de 16 lo más probable es que tengas que ser tu el que me vaya a ser visitas a prisión jajaja, pero creo que si era bonita la señorita perfección.

–Jajaja tendré que verlo por mi mismo ¿Y la otra persona?

–La otra era chica y esta me recordó mucho a ti físicamente aunque esta era una gótica, no un Punk, no sé porque pero me dio la misma vibración que me generas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Digo que es del tipo de personas, que se muestran fríos y duros por fuera pero no son tan malos ni tan fríos una vez que se los conoce, además tú y ella son los únicos que vestían casi todo de negro y tiene el pelo teñido de una forma inusual.

–Como sea viejo- dijo algo molesto- ¿y esta como era, como la otra o qué?

–¿Acaso lo único que piensas es en buscar a alguien con quien besuquearte una vez que saque tu trasero de aquí?

–Déjame ver ¿he estado encerrado aquí por ocho meses y medio, en un reformatorio solo con hombres?… si lo único que pienso ahora es en un buscar una linda chica y en que seré libre como un pájaro dentro de poco.

–Jajaja, no tienes remedio, y te contesto tu pregunta; sí la chica gótica es bonita aunque ella es muy probable que no piense así.

–Guaah, viejo vez el video de una persona y eso ya te permite hacer todo un análisis de una persona, en serio Leo tienes que tomarte una largas vacaciones.

–Ja ja ja, muy chistoso- dije con sarcasmo- antes que te explique lo que vamos a hacer, tengo que advertirte de otras dos personas: una es una maldita perra presumida ten cuidado que me parece que mas astuta y ponzoñosa que una serpiente, y el otro es uno de esos animales sociales, no es muy listo, es un tanto gordo, pero muy entusiasta y parece de esas personas que hacen amigos con facilidad, que no se te olvide a la hora de acabar la diferencia entre cuantos amigos y enemigos tienes pueden hacer la diferencia.

–Ouagh, en serio viejo hablas como si yo no fuera de los que saben usar la cabeza y los músculos, simplemente amenazo a que hagan lo que diga, además que no pueda lastimar a nadie no significa que ellos tengan que saberlo, ¿o no? Y no tienes que decirme todo si voy a jugar con algunos trucos déjame que use los míos, tengo unos cuantos jajaja.

–Bien como sea, déjame explicarte el resto, el programa comenzará dentro de una semana, yo vendré a buscarte temprano para sácate de aquí, pero antes ese cretino narcisista de Chris McLean me dijo que tienes que firmar este contrato según lo que me dijo buena parte del programa la harán en un hotel 5 cinco estrellas, aquí tienes para firmar- le alcance mi birome.

–En serio, hotel 5 estrellas, me parece demasiado bello para ser cierto viejo, dame eso… bien aquí está todo firmado.

–Bien Duncan, está hecho entonces, vendré por ti a la semana así que prepara todo, y asegúrate no meterte en problemas, ¿entendido?

–Sí señor- dijo entusiasmado- demonios Leo, muchas gracias por todo en serio, te debo una grande amigo.

–Ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo viejo, además ten cuidado que por ahí te tomo la palabra y vengo a reclamarte parte del dinero del premio jajaja.

–Ja ja muy divertido viejo.

–No me estoy riendo- le dije con seriedad por unos segundos y después sonriendo- Caíste, cielos vaya que tienes que mejorar, y no te me pongas a agradecerme Duncan, la imagen de tipo que agradece de rodillas no te queda bien jajaja.

–Ahh cállate, ya vamos a ver quien se viene arrastrando cuando haya ganado.

–Como digas viejo, como digas.

A la semana volví a para sacarlo de ahí, estaba aliviado de salir finalmente de este lugar, la rata suertuda se había escapado de un problema serio para ir a caer a otro problema más serio, ese tal McLean me hizo prometer que no le dijera a Duncan que en realidad van a un campamento abandonado y destartalado, y que la mayoría de los desafíos mandaron a los pasantes algunos a la sala de urgencia y otros directo a la morgue, claro si es que quedaron restos que juntar o por lo menos eso me dijo, normalmente me habría opuesto a ponerlo en tal peligro pero creo que ya es hora que mi joven amigo pase por algo más de riesgo aparte del de reformatorio, además el decía que venía aburrido desde hace rato jajaja ahora va a tener con que entretenerse, conociéndolo es muy probable que se gane su libertad y quien sabe por ahí hasta llega a ganar.

Lo deje en el muelle que me indicaron los del programa, estuvimos esperando hasta que llego un yate lujoso, parecía que el condenado canal quería mantener la fachada del hotel lujoso por lo menos hasta que llegaron a la isla.

–Bueno parece que este es mi bote, Leo- dijo llevándose su bolso al hombro- nos veremos una vez que les haya pateado el trasero a todos esos perdedores jajaja.

–Ja ja, solo asegúrate de que no te saquen a patadas a la primera Duncan, y recuerda nada de desmembramiento, si uno de esos chicos termina gravemente lastimado por tu culpa, más vale que te guste el gris de la prisión y el naranja de los uniformes porque los vas a llevar puesto hasta que haya que te empiecen a salir manchas hepáticas...

–Lo sé viejo, lo sé, en serio tienes que tomarte unas vacaciones

–Sí, de ti, jaja.

Chocamos puños, pidió al que manejaba que pusiera punk-rock, y lo vi partir al fin, uno tiene que darle crédito a este rufián, este fue sin duda el plan de escape más limpio que yo jamás haya visto. Me quede observando al yate hasta que este desapareció en horizonte, me subí devuelta al auto para volver al trabajo, mire una vez más hacia el agua y solo me quedo decir

–Te saliste con la tuya, maldito cretino entupido y suertudo jajaja.

Fin

**Bien no tengo mucho que decir si lograron terminar de leerlo, excepto gracias por hacerlo jaja, dejen sus reviews y no mas que eso jajaja**

**Bueno si hay algo mas, Visiten Locos del Drama! jajaja**


End file.
